


(Не) одиночество

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ethical Dilemmas, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Прикосновения бывают разными.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	(Не) одиночество

**Author's Note:**

> Хён - товарищ старше по возрасту; нуна - "старшая сестра"; ка-ток - Kakao talk - корейский мессенджер.

Вечером Чимин забивается под бок к Хосоку, игнорируя собственную отдельную постель и чужое возмущённое бормотание. Он ворочается, устраиваясь рядом, ещё чуть ближе, затихает. Рука Хосока опускается ему на голову, на бок, на спину. Неспешно и едва ощутимо поглаживает. Прикосновение безотчётное, ласковое и ни к чему не обязывающее.

Чимин редко думает о том, сколько людей обожает его за внешность, милоту или прочие пунктики. Не заморачивается, как хён, на рейтинги и настоящность фанатских чувств к нему. Принимает всё, как есть, — легко и с благодарностью.  
Заталкивает поглубже в память сегодняшний случай с коорди-нуной, её слишком настойчивые, смутно возбуждающие прикосновения и горящий взгляд. Прячет запылавшее лицо Хосоку в подмышку, опять мешая читать (или что хён там делает в планшете).

— Чимин-а, ты в порядке? — в голосе Хосока лёгкий нажим, как будто он готов услышать лишь один ответ. Стафф задаёт тот же вопрос на концертах, когда кому-то из группы плохо, но нужно резко прекратить умирать, встать и выйти на сцену. Сравнивать не хочется, и Чимин лишь утвердительно трётся щекой о прикрытый футболкой бок.

Рука хёна возобновляет неспешные движения. Не подсматривая, нельзя с уверенностью сказать, погружён ли Хосок в чтение или его внимание принадлежит Чимину. Его прикосновения всегда уверенные, никакой нарочитости или робости, с которыми обычно набрасывается на мемберов Чимин. Хосок трогает его… естественно. Как свой планшет или многочисленные сумки, как палочки для еды, как себя. Не так, как трогала сегодня нуна.

  


* * *

  


Мысли возвращаются к утру и гримёрке, по разным углам которой рассредоточились мемберы. Каждого окружили стилисты и визажисты — женщины и мужчины с кисточками, палетками, «утюжками» и вешалками. У них много работы и мало времени. Вообще-то оно давно стало привычным — ощущение сразу нескольких пар рук на теле, которые одновременно наносят макияж, поправляют одежду, укладывают волосы. Их не интересует, чем заняты айдолы в своих телефонах, хотя подглядеть не составило бы труда. Их руки движутся по телу сугубо равнодушно, касания лишены какого-либо подтекста, ничего не значат. Большинство не стремится даже к общению, находясь так близко, а ведь миллионы Арми готовы были бы убить, лишь бы оказаться на их месте. Чимин с тем же успехом мог бы быть манекеном или же новой моделью кофеварки, которую нужно отснять для рекламы, — столько же бережности и нечуткости в их обращении. В такие моменты айдолы становятся послушными марионетками в руках персонала: наклони голову, подними руки, присядь, закрой глаза, приоткрой губы, не шевелись.

Затянутый в череду рутинных действий, он не сразу понял, что руки, вроде бы застегивавшие на нём вычурный ремень, задержались в паху. Что прикосновение перестало быть равнодушным и обрело очевидный, дико неуместный сейчас подтекст. Какого?.. Он вскинул голову и наткнулся на настойчивый взгляд стилистки, чьего имени не знал. Происходящее не укладывалось в голове, Чимин смотрел на неё и тупил: «Она сейчас… В смысле, то есть… Что?.». Прохладные пальцы коснулись его живота над поясом брюк, ладонь изменила траекторию, нацелившись нырнуть внутрь. Девушка быстро облизнула губы и коротко, нервно улыбнулась, ожидая ответных действий. Ха! Чимин, не успев додумать мысль до сколько-нибудь внятной, одним кибер-прыжком перемахнул через всё помещение, уцепив за собой попавшегося под руку Тэхёна. Не слушая летящие вслед возгласы, Чимин дотащил приятеля до туалета и запер кабинку изнутри.

— У нас съёмка через пятнадцать минут, но я вижу, что дело срочное! — Тэхён горел едва сдерживаемым азартом, совсем как раньше, когда они на пару доставали старших от переизбытка энергии. Вот только в Чимине сейчас энергии не было. Он открыл рот, чтобы рассказать — но что? «Коорди-нуна лапала меня»? Они всегда делают нечто подобное, такая у них работа. Может быть, Чимин всё неправильно понял? Она поправляла ему ремень, а он решил, что она приставала? С недосыпа он иногда здоровался со своим отражением в зеркале в ванной, не то что вот это вот.

— Я… потом скажу, — решился Чимин и увёл взгляд в потолок.

— Ой-ой, Чимин-а, ну чего ты? — живо среагировал Тэхён. Выудил салфетку и, аккуратно придерживая за затылок, промокнул Чимину под глазами, стараясь не потревожить макияж. А тот вдруг задался вопросом: чего в этом жесте больше — желания утешить или нежелания стопорить съёмку? Тэхён положил ладони ему на шею, понукая посмотреть на себя. А потом вдруг крепко обнял, на несколько секунд, и отпустил.

— Ты справишься? — пальцы Чимина, как обычно, потерялись в крепком рукопожатии. От впившихся в кожу колец стало немного больно. Чимин кивнул, закусив изнутри губу — не один Тэхён тут профи. Конечно, он справится.

  


* * *

  


Та самая нуна больше не попадалась на глаза. Необходимость работать на камеру перекрыла остаточный шок, и к вечеру Чимин не был уверен уже вообще ни в чём. Кажется, он не смог бы вспомнить даже её лица. Была ли она одной из тех, кто поехал потом с ними на интервью, кто помогал переодеваться, сменяя образ? Касались ли её руки его или других мемберов — снова профессионально, обезличенно?..

  


* * *

  


Хосок откладывает планшет, тянется, чтобы выключить свет, и старается при этом не потревожить Чимина. Чувствуя, как хён прижимается предплечьем к его макушке, тот невольно улыбается. Он, может, и спросит завтра, его или Тэхёна, бывало ли у них так. Ну, в смысле, когда персонал выходил за рамки своих прямых обязанностей. А может, и не спросит. Тэхёну он уже отстучался в ка-токе. Хосок...

— Опять мне руку отлежишь, — бубнит себе под нос хён и не делает попыток сменить положение. Они живут вдвоём в одной комнате кучу лет, а с Тэхёном дружат и того дольше — и это самые длительные «отношения» в жизни Чимина. Самые честные, настоящие.

Чимин не любит сравнивать, но в такие моменты чувствует: его любят. Сильнее видеокамеры, бесчисленной коллекции сумок, металлических палочек с гравировкой, подаренных Тэхёну его бабушкой. Не больше всех и всего на свете, конечно, но внутри этой комнаты, внутри этих отношений конкурентов у него нет.


End file.
